


From Bitter to Sweet

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Valentine's Day, Waiter Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen's a waiter at a popular restaurant who rescues Jared from a bad Valentine's date.





	

Jensen delivers cocktails to table 26 and heads back to his current favorite table, 32. It’s this huge, really hot guy who seems incredibly sweet and nice, and his tiny brunette girlfriend who seems like a total shrew. He’s guessing they’re not gonna last till dessert, and Jensen wouldn’t mind being there to pick up the pieces. They’ve been sniping at each other all night and seem completely wrong for one another.

“I just don’t—” The guy trails off when Jensen approaches the table and shoots him a desperate smile.

Jensen smiles warmly. “How is everything?”

“Fine,” snaps the woman. 

“Anything I can get either of you?” He glances at the woman and then focuses his attention on the guy, who seems a little flustered.

“No.” The woman stands up. “I’m going to the restroom.” She stomps off toward the back of the restaurant.

The guy rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. You’re just trying to be helpful, but I don’t think there’s any help for us.” He sighs. “Not how I pictured spending Valentine's Day.”

Jensen resists the urge to reach out and pat the guy’s shoulder. He settles for resting his hand on the back of the guy’s chair. “How about I bring you another glass of wine? On the house.”

The guy smiles ruefully. “If I start drinking now I’ll never stop, and I drove.”

Jensen nods. “Understood. I’ll check back in a few minutes.”

“You don’t have to,” protests the guy.

Jensen smiles softly at him. “I want to.”

“What was your name again?”

“Jensen.” 

The guy smiles at that. “Cool name. I’m Jared.”

“Nice to meet you, Jared,” says Jensen, still smiling. “I’ve got a couple other tables waiting, but I’ll be back.”

Jared nods, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. “I’ll be here.”

Jensen checks on the rest of his tables, refilling water glasses and running drink orders to the bar. It’s almost ten minutes before he gets back to Jared’s table, and the dark-haired woman still hasn’t returned.

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Where’s your date?”

Jared grimaces. “I think she skipped out.” He sighs. “Nothing like getting ditched on Valentine's Day.”

Jensen bites his lip. He’s probably going to get in trouble for this, but he’s got the feeling that Jared is worth the trouble. He takes Jared’s empty plate and the woman’s half-full one and turns toward the kitchen. “I’ll be right back with something to cheer you up.” When Jared starts to protest, he shuts him down. “It’s on me.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.” Jensen gives him a small smile. “Nobody should be alone on Valentine's Day. Not even hapless servers who work too much to go on dates.”

Jared grins at that. Jensen nods toward the back. “Give me five minutes.”

“Take all the time you need,” replies Jared.

Jensen rushes their plates back to the dishroom and puts in an order for two of the Valentine’s special desserts—chocolate crème brûlée with raspberries and candied orange peel. Once they’re fired, he takes them to Jared’s table and sits down in the vacated seat.

“Are you allowed to sit here?”

“Not really,” replies Jensen. “But I’m willing to risk it.”

Jared takes a bite of the custard. “This is amazing.” He looks up at Jensen and smiles. “Thank you. For everything.”

“I’m also not supposed to do this, but—” Jensen pulls his order pad out of his apron pocket and writes down his number. “Call me and we’ll go on a real date.”

Jared’s answering smile is brighter than the torch flame. “I’ll definitely do that.”

Jensen takes a bite of his own dessert. “Good. I’ve got Thursday off, if you’re free.”

“I work till 4:30, but after that, I’m good.”

Jensen grins. “Then I’ll see you Thursday.” He glances over at table 21 and sees the woman looking around impatiently. “I’ve gotta go. Enjoy your dessert, and happy Valentine's Day.”

“It wasn’t before,” says Jared, “but it definitely is now.”


End file.
